No More Games
by BloodCry
Summary: Blair's never good enough. She's never the one with the man she wants. But she learns just one thing and it pushes her over the edge. Slightly AU - based around Season 3 after the CB breakup. Mainly CB.
1. Nobody Cared

**AN: Sorry if this is slightly AU but bear with me even though the first part is kind of crappy and/or used by every single person whose written a CB fanfic. I'm really sorry about that. **

***Edit: Sorry about this. My original chapter actually had hyphens to show the end of a part in the story but they didn't show up in FanFiction so I'm a tad upset and sorry about the alert!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl which means I don't own any of the characters in this story. But I wish I did. **

_Nobody Cared_

Blair Waldorf crawled up on her bathroom rug and she could feel the bile rising again. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't hurt herself but she wasn't beautiful. Chuck didn't love her. She wasn't as good as Serena. Nate didn't love her. Nobody cared.

Nobody cared.

On her hands and knees, she summoned the rest of her strength and dragged herself to the toilet. She stuck her finger down her throat and she threw up again. Her whole body was shaking with the strength of her sobs. Blair didn't know how many times she had thrown up.

"Now... now you're like the Arabian my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet, I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would."

More tears pricked at her eyes and she gripped the toilet seat to stop herself from falling down. Her body felt too frail. She couldn't support herself. She couldn't call Chuck to clean her up. He didn't care anymore.

Nobody cared.

My life's falling apart, she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. Desperately, she looked around for anything to help her and her eyes rested on a bottle of sleeping pills her mother used.

Nobody cared. Nobody would notice. Nobody will know. The mantra ran through her head as she pulled herself to the cabinets and reached for the bottle.

…

"What are you talking about, Serena dear? And yes, Parisian weather is always lovely." Eleanor Waldorf's irritable mood carried over the phone.

Serena wondered if this was the best idea. "We think Blair's condition is back."

There was silence for a moment. For a brief moment, maybe, just maybe, Eleanor cared for Blair more than she cared to show. "No Philippe, you may not do that. You are dismissed," Eleanor said curtly to someone in the background, she returned to the phone and asked, "Yes, Serena?"

"No. You know what, don't worry about it Eleanor. I'm sure B's fine." With that, Serena hung up, fuming and left a rather annoyed Eleanor with a beeping phone.

…

**Spotted: Queen B's minions carting around flowers and food to a hospital, I do wonder though, who are they servicing? Could our queen be in trouble? Also N and S spotted walking out of Cartier. What are you two buying? Will there be romance on the horizon? A little birdie's also told me something about reconciliation between Lonely Boy and V. I do love a good gossip. xoxo you know you love me.**

Jenny Humphrey frowned and put her phone back in her bag. Vanessa and Dan were back together, she knew that but did something happen to Blair? She bit her lip. Gossip Girl didn't say which hospital but Dan might know something about what happened to her too.

Right on cue, Dan Humphrey walked into the loft and stopped when he saw her. "Hey Jenny, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your friends."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Do you know anything about Blair?"

Dan turned away. "Something's going on. I don't know what is though."

"You're a bad liar Dan. And that is so last night's outfit. You spent the night with Serena." A smirk came onto Jenny's face and Dan had a sinking feeling. Call it a hunch but he knew that Jenny was going to get everything he knew sooner or later.

"Ok, this is what I know." Dan exhaled. "Blair took a prescription overdose and she's in hospital."

Jenny gasped. "I have to go." She slung her bag around her shoulders and dashed out of the loft.

Dan lifted his hands up. "Oh, that's fine. It's not like I wanted to hang out with you or anything." He muttered underneath his breath.

…

"Nathaniel. I do not care about Blair. We are broken up." Chuck enunciated every word slowly so that Nathaniel could understand. He knew his best friend was slow, but this?

"Chuck. I know. You guys broke up. But she's still our friend. She's still part of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. We're all in this together." Chuck could almost imagine his exasperated face. Nate wasn't the brightest of them all. It came with his blonde hair.

"Then you should know that I do not want anything, and I mean anything, to do with Blair Waldorf. Now, was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Chuck was growing tired of this.

"Come on Chuck. This isn't like you, man. Blair's in trouble and she needs you. She was there when you needed her." Nate pleaded.

"Serena set you up with this." Chuck stated. It wasn't a question.

"No, honestly, I'm doing this myself. Serena already tried to get Blair's mum from Paris. It didn't work. And Chuck" Nate didn't get to finish his sentence before Chuck hung up on him and downed the rest of his scotch. The world swayed a little.

Blair Waldorf did not need him. Blair Waldorf could do so much better than him. She didn't need some bastard messing up her life for her.

…

"Chuck didn't hear me out. He doesn't know she's in hospital." Nate was flustered and running his hand through his hair in Blair's hospital room.

Serena was equally flustered. Re-arranging flowers and get-well gifts from close friends and family kept her in constant motion. It meant she couldn't sit down and think about reality, that Blair was currently unconscious from her drug overdose, that none of the doctors knew what to do because she wasn't responding to anything but she wasn't in a coma.

It wasn't the first time she felt absolutely helpless but it was the first time she felt helpless without Blair or anything to do with Blair to help her get over it.

…

**Gossip Girl here! I've just received a tip from a person who wants to be anonymous that Queen B has had a drug overdose! I didn't know you had it in you B. But where's C? I know N and S are visiting but where is her king? xoxo you know you love me. **

Nate was pretty sure his jaw had somehow been glued to the floor. Or he was probably high again. Man he wanted a joint.

Serena was absolutely sure she didn't hear the doctor right.

There was no way that was the doctor just said was right but from the grim look on his face, it seemed like it was the truth.

…

AN: Sorry, me again. I have a vague idea of where this plot line is going and I don't want to make it too unbelievable so I'm going to think about it. Review people, if you do, I'll be sure to send you a preview of my next chapter (:


	2. When There Was Nothing

AN: Me again! Wow, thanks for everyone who reviewed/story alerted/ favourited/ favourite authored me, I love you guys! And yes, it was an evil cliffhanger but you'll know why I did it once you read the first line, promise.

_When There Was Nothing_

…

"From the tests we've run, we're absolutely sure that Ms. Waldorf was pregnant." The doctor repeated slowly at the two blonde teenagers in front of him. He wondered if he had to repeat it again for them to understand.

"No way, B would've never gotten pregnant. This must be some kind of mistake." Serena's eyes were so wide that Nate was almost scared they'd pop out.

"Man, we need Chuck. He'd know what to do." Nate's fingers were shaking as he reached to grab his phone.

"Gossip Girl can't know about this." Serena said almost to herself.

The doctor let himself out and let the two recover. He knew he'd be called up again, soon. Once they repeated his words enough. But the two looked distraught enough.

He glanced once more at the brunette beauty lying on the bed; she was truly blessed with such caring friends. He just couldn't understand why a woman so beautiful would try to kill herself.

The doctor shook his head. Such workings of the world weren't for him to ponder.

…

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Serena snapped at Jenny who had just walked into the hospital lobby.

Jenny stepped back and put her hands up. "Sorry Serena, I didn't know you had to be from the Upper East Side to come into a hospital." She replied, a little snarkily.

"Sorry, Jenny, it's just that, I've had a bad day and with B," Serena was shaken, Jenny could see that.

"I'm sorry about that. I heard about it on Gossip Girl." Jenny tried to offer her condolences but Serena obviously wasn't with her right now.

"Thanks Jenny. Wait, what? Gossip Girl knows?" Serena screeched.

"Yeah, Blair's overdose right?" Jenny said slowly.

Serena sighed in relief. Gossip Girl didn't know about the pregnancy yet. She swallowed. How much longer would it be before Blair's crash be known? Someone would find out sooner or later but Serena had already asked the hospital staff for no one besides herself and Nate be let into Blair's room.

Her first thought was to call Eleanor Waldorf. But Eleanor would've probably just brushed it off or gotten more botox. Next would've been Chuck but Chuck probably would've made it worse, especially with them breaking up.

Idly, Serena wondered who the baby's father was. The idea struck her and she screamed and ran up to tell Nate.

Jenny frowned. She didn't even find what room Blair was in and she had a bouquet of flowers in one hand too. She wandered to the receptionist who then told her that "Ms. Waldorf's room is placed as private and is privy to only two people." The receptionist who was a total snob, turned away and started typing away, completely ignoring Jenny.

Then it occurred to her.

Nate Archibald.

…

"Archibald. For the last time, in case my earlier attempts haven't gotten through your pretty little head, I do not care about Blair Waldorf. She's bulimic. Great, what does it have to do with me?" Chuck moaned. The masseur was really great. Her legs went on for miles and from the way she was looking at him, he knew she wanted him. He was, after all, Chuck Bass.

"Please, Chuck. You know I don't beg. But Blair's in trouble. I can't tell you over the phone but it's really bad trouble." Nate begged.

"What's she done now? Has she accidently painted her nails blue instead of purple?" Chuck groaned. The stress he's been feeling had suddenly all evaporated.

"Mr. Bass, could you turn over now?" A sultry voice asked.

"Anything for you, Miranda," Chuck smirked and turned over where the red head continued to massage him.

Chuck pressed the phone back to his ear when he heard someone crying. Now what had they done and why couldn't he hear Blair's voice? Despite what he had said to Nathaniel, he did care about Blair, just a little. Ok, maybe a little more than a little.

The butterflies in his stomach started to flutter again at the thought of talking to Blair again, smelling her delicious curls and seeing her reluctantly smile at him. But most of all, he just wanted to hear her laugh again, her real laugh, not her polite society laugh.

"Chuck. You have to get here now. You have to." A sobbing Serena told him as she hung up on him.

…

"What do you mean she HAD a baby? Is the baby dead?" Nathaniel growled. There was a possibility that the baby had been his. It was possible.

"We're not completely sure that the baby is dead. The baby could be alive but right now it's still a bundle of cells. We know that there is a baby there but if Ms. Waldorf doesn't wake up soon, the baby may be killed from the lack of feedback from Ms. Waldorf and the baby won't get enough nutrients." The nurse explained slowly. The doctor had told her that she was stuck with two blonde teenagers.

"But you've got her on an IV. She should be getting all the nutrients she needs." He said, bewildered.

"Like you said, Mr. Archibald, Ms. Waldorf is getting all she needs but the baby might not be getting what it needs." The nurse refrained from rolling her eyes.

"It's alright Nate. There still might be a chance. We just have to get Blair to wake up." Serena sobbed as she gripped Blair's hand in a weak attempt to wake her.

"B, come on, we'll watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' again and we'll laugh and eat croissants. Please, B, wake up." Serena whispered. Her voice was nearly gone from the screaming she had done from when she found out there was a chance Blair might not be pregnant anymore.

"Now this is a mess. What did I hear about Waldorf being pregnant?" A smooth voice asked pleasantly.

Chuck Bass was here.

…

"Chuck. How'd you get in here? The nurse…" Serena stopped. From the way the nurse was quickly trying to fix her hair and her clothes, she already knew what had happened. "Chuck, you're disgusting."

"I know, sis, now what's with Blair?" Chuck smirked.

"I found Blair on her bathroom floor with a bottle of pills in her hand. She OD'd and we just found out she was pregnant and she might lose the baby." Nate fidgeted with his jacket zipper.

"Now that's stupid. If she had a baby, why would she have taken the pills?"Chuck asked and when he saw the blank faces on Nathaniel and his dear sister Serena, he realised that it hadn't occurred to them.

"Or maybe Blair didn't know she was pregnant and she just took the pills to sleep." Serena offered unhelpfully.

"I think Blair would've been that stupid. She must've known about the baby somehow." Jenny's quiet voice interrupted them all.

"So, little Jenny Humphrey thinks she knows all, so pray tell, if Blair was pregnant and she wanted to get rid of the baby, why would she have taken pills that would've hurt her and the baby? Why not just get an abortion and not hurt her body in the process?" Chuck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Knowing Blair, she probably wouldn't have wanted it public. She would've wanted to do this without anyone knowing." Jenny rushed quickly.

"This isn't like B. I know B and she wouldn't have done anything like this." Serena raised her head and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Clean your face, S, crying doesn't suit you." Chuck waved and she was dismissed. "What's Blair's condition now?" Chuck's voice was still harsh but if anyone was watching, they would've seen how his eyes softened at the pale brunette who was lying in on the hospital bed.

Blair had finally hit rock bottom. She could be pregnant with either Nate or Chuck's baby, in a half coma and had just taken enough pills to take out a whole army. Gossip Girl would've had a field day.

…

**Spotted: C, N, S and Little J all headed out of a hospital looking sombre, what's wrong my darlings? B's still not better from her OD but I think there's still something going on. Once I find out, you'll all know. But more pressing news, V, spotted with a new artist and Lonely Boy looking, well, lonely. Poor thing, S and V have left. It looks like Lonely Boy has just a new rock bottom. xoxo you know you love me**

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked, surprised. She couldn't find Nate to ask about Blair but she'd found her own way here.

"Is Blair pregnant?" Dan's eyes were bloodshot and his face slightly puffy. Had he been crying, over Blair? That was new.

"T-they think she might be." Jenny stuttered.

"Shit." Dan whispered softly.

…

AN: Sorry, another cliffhanger! I know you love them ;) And what is Dan hiding? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter. Review and you'll get a preview before everyone else. Well, besides those others who review, that is.


	3. So Another Mistake

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! I love you all. Heaps. And I know a lot of you called for Chuck's blood and for him to basically be more human. I had to alter a little of my storyline for that to happen so I hope you guys are a tad happier.

_So another Mistake_

…

**Gossip Girl here! Someone's snapped C and N arguing, drunk and fighting in a club. What's going on? Is it S or is it B? I have a feeling our missing queen is doing more damage than she knows. Once I have a finger on what's going on, you'll all know. xoxo you know you love me**

Serena closed the text and flopped back into bed. These past few days were hectic even though it was Spring Break. There was still no news on B's baby and everyone was waiting. Chuck and Nate were probably arguing whose baby it was.

That was typical.

Oh, B, Serena thought to herself. What have you done, B, what have you done?

…

"I can't tell you Jenny. I can't." Dan put his head in his hands and his whole body shook.

"Please, Dan, I won't tell anyone." Jenny pleaded to her older brother.

"I can't. Jenny, I can't." Dan got up, frustrated and walked out of the room without another glance to Blair.

Blair was lying so still. But if you watched, carefully, her finger had twitched and changed. Pity no one there was paying attention.

…

**Gossip Girl here again! These tippers have been keeping me on my toes! C's at home nursing a black eye and N's at S's healing up. Also, Lonely Boy's been seen walking out of B's room. What's going on that's warranted Lonely Boy's attention and why is he out of Brooklyn? I'll tell you when I find out. xoxo you know you love me**

"How is everyone getting in and out of B's room?" Serena paced around as Nate changed his ice pack. Chuck packed a great punch when he was pissed off.

"I don't know. I think Chuck might've done something to that nurse." Nate answered as he whimpered a little. The ice pack was cold.

"And I heard Dan went to visit B. He's so nice." Serena stopped and smiled. She still loved Dan even though he was still technically with Vanessa. She sighed wistfully. Dan was just so nice.

"Yeah, Dan's pretty cool. But he doesn't even like Blair. What is he doing there? I mean, not to say that he shouldn't be there. " Nate shifted his weight so that his injured leg rested up. When Chuck punched him, he'd fallen over one of the chairs so there were already a few bruises on his leg. The other bruises, well, he couldn't really remember what happened there.

"That's what I was thinking!" Serena exclaimed. "But maybe he went there with Jenny, I mean, haven't you seen Jenny trying to impress Blair lately?"

Nate's eyes glazed over. Yeah, Jenny was hot. Even though she was a freshman, she had the nicest… Nate snapped out of it when he realised Serena was waiting for him to talk. "Yeah, totally, Serena," He nodded, not hearing her.

"So I think that's why." She smiled and Nate's heart began beating fast. He'd always liked Serena but she'd always been unavailable.

That's when he finally noticed that Serena's face was less than an inch away from his. He was about to push her away but then she closed her eyes and he closed his. Their lips touched and it felt good to be back with Serena.

This was definitely wrong.

…

"No Dan, you don't buy people like Blair red roses, especially since she's in a coma." Jenny huffed. Dan knew nothing about class.

"Relax Jen; it's not the end of the world." Dan joked when inside he was anxious. Blair was pregnant. He'd seen the Gossip Girl blast with Nate and Chuck fighting, they were already angry at each other, how would they feel with another contender?

He'd slept with Blair once. Once, but they hadn't used protection.

It had been after Chuck broke up with Blair or the other way around, he wasn't really paying attention. He'd only been paying attention to those ruby lips and chestnut brown curls. They were so inviting and when her beautiful brown eyes, he couldn't help but take her into his arms.

She was so soft, pliant and beautiful. They'd slept together once, in comfort but they hadn't been careful.

Dan sighed. If only they had stopped for a moment, just a moment so he could put on a damn condom, he wouldn't be in this mess. But Blair was probably in it worse. She was in a state of unconsciousness, but he couldn't help but wonder, had she tried to kill herself, kill her baby or just sleep?

He knew of her dislike of Brooklyn and by extension, her dislike of him and maybe that had forced her to take such drastic measures? Or maybe she found out she was pregnant and that it could've been his baby that she was so upset?

Try as he might, he couldn't know the inner workings of Blair Waldorf's mind, especially with her tantalising red lips … He smiled sadly. It was an once-in-a-lifetime chance and it was beyond extraordinary.

"Earth to Dan, do you think the tulips or the orchids? I like how they matched the pure white of the orchids with splashes of colour though," Jenny frowned. Dan was spacing out again.

"Dan," Jenny stomped her foot.

He blinked and smiled at his sister. "What's up, Jenny?"

"Never mind, I'll go with the orchids." Jenny glared at her brother and handed the money to the flower vendor. She was given the bouquet, beautifully wrapped. She breathed in and the scent was exotic. Blair wouldn't have expected anything else.

…

"I assume you wanted something more than just my pleasant company, Humphrey." Chuck slid over to where Dan was shifting uneasily.

"Yeah, Chuck, you see, uh, did Blair ever tell you about what she did the night when you guys were broken up?" Dan stuttered. This was harder than he thought. It might've though, had something to do with the fact that he was in Chuck Bass' lair, his hotel.

"No," Chuck swallowed his scotch, "I haven't spoken to her since that night. Spit it out, Humphrey."

Dan swallowed. It was confession time. "Is Blair pregnant?" He blurted out.

Chuck's eyes narrowed at the other man's crude words. "How did you know? And don't lie; I know you weren't with us when the good doctor told us." Chuck went to pour another glass of scotch and raised the bottle to Dan, asking if he wanted any scotch.

When Dan shook his head, Chuck sighed. "This is high quality scotch, exclusive to the Empire; do you know what you're saying no to?"

"Yes, I do know Chuck. But I didn't come all the way to your hotel from Brooklyn to sample your scotch." Dan explained politely.

"Fine, so what did you want to talk about? Did you knock up some poor Brooklyn artist?" Chuck swallowed some more scotch and Dan choked. That was a little too close to home.

"I had sex with Blair."

…

About fifteen minutes later, Dan was confronted with two confused faces and one very angry face. Nate and Serena were the confused faces and Chuck Bass was angry, very angry.

"Humphrey, here, slept with Blair." Chuck spat out.

This was met with confusion.

"He might be the father of Blair's child." Chuck explained further. Nate and Serena didn't especially get it. But after Chuck explained that part, realisation dawned and it showed on their faces. Nate's confused face turned to anger.

"You bastard, you slept with Blair?" Nate jumped him.

That was the last thing that Dan remembered before fainting. Well, the world went black and he assumed he fainted.

…

"You didn't have to hit him that hard, Nate." Serena reasoned as she replaced the towel on Dan's forehead. Her mind still couldn't understand how Dan got to sleep with Blair. How had that happened? And try as she might, she couldn't understand the small niggling feeling of jealousy. Blair and Dan? Serena shook her head.

"He slept with Blair." Nate repeated. It had to be the fiftieth time.

"I know Nate. We'll figure it out. We can do a paternity test and we'll find out who the baby's dad is."

"That's if the baby isn't dead already." Nate muttered under his breath.

Serena turned to him sharply. "The baby isn't dead, Nate. You can't be so negative. And what about B, why isn't anyone thinking about B?"

Nate ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Serena, I don't know. And this afternoon, what if I'm the baby's dad?"

She smiled gently and kissed his cheek. "We'll deal with it when it comes. But for now we have to take care of Dan and Chuck's already gone to the hospital."

…

**Gossip Girl here! After this morning's rapid texts, the day's been empty. Oh, I've missed our queen already even though it's normally S who gets the day going. But even she's been strangely absent. So if the ladies are gone, where are the queen's men? C's been spotted at B's hospital and it seems like things are getting hot and heavy with N and S; stay tuned for updates, Upper East Siders. xoxo you know you love me**

"So, it's Nate and Serena, huh? I knew they couldn't keep their hands off each other." Chuck muttered absently.

He was sitting on the edge of Blair's bed, waiting for something, some sign that she was still alive. He had to get away from the Empire, from where he found out that Blair had slept with Dan. Had it been for revenge, to rub it in his face or had she just slept with Dan for comfort?

He snorted. But inside, his thoughts were still in turmoil. What if Blair and Dan were together? He hadn't been paying attention to the world or Gossip Girl in fact. He didn't know who was hooking up or who had done what but if Dan had to come up to him, maybe it was just a once off.

Something in him tightened at the thought of Dan touching Blair again and he held Blair's hand gently. He rubbed circles on her wrist and he wished that she would do something, maybe flutter her eyelids, to show that she was there.

"Blair, wake up." Chuck whispered.

There was still nothing.

"Blair, if you don't wake up, I'm going to walk out right now."

There was still nothing.

Chuck swallowed. This was hard. In his head, her voice mocked him, "Three words; eight letters. Tell me and I'm yours."

He took a deep breath. If she responded, he'd say it as many times as she wanted but what if she didn't respond? What if there was still nothing and she remained as still as ever? Would it mean she didn't love him? Would he have said it for nothing?

He sat there watching here, praying and hoping she'd show some sign that she knew he was there but there was nothing.

Blair, I love you. Wake up. He wished he could say those words. They sounded so good in his head but he couldn't say them out loud. If he said them out loud and she didn't reply, it'd break his heart. He wouldn't be able to face her ever again.

"Blair, wake up, please." Chuck felt a tear fall down. Chuck Bass didn't cry. He didn't cry for anyone. Why was Blair Waldorf so different?

His heart broke.

God, someone, wake her up. He wanted to see her smile again. He wanted to see her roll her eyes at me. He wanted to see her eyes sparkle. He wanted to see her ruby lips open up in surprise. He wanted to taste her lips again. He wanted her body wrapped around his. He wanted her in his limo again.

He wanted Blair Waldorf. No, he amended, he needed Blair Waldorf.

He needed Blair Waldorf like he needed air.

And she might be carrying his child.

…

"Jenny. Oh god, someone call the police." Serena screamed.

Nate ran to where Serena stood and his eyes widened. Jenny, why the hell would anyone want to hurt Jenny?

…

AN: I'm a horrible, horrible person and I'm sorry to everyone who reads this. I had to add the last part in. I hate Jenny Humphrey. That should let you know that something disastrous is going to happen to her. Happy times, my friends, happy times come for those who hate Jenny.

And review. Review! If you do, I'll write faster! I promise. And like previously, you'll get a preview of what's coming up.


	4. Added To a Long List

AN: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND I'M SO SORRY THAT I WASN'T ABLE TO SEND YOU ALL A PREVIEW. I just really wanted to post this up because I've left you guys hanging long enough. Please don't kill me.

_Added To a Long List _

**Gossip Girl here to report some heartbreaking news, Little J has been found naked and dead in an alleyway on the Upper East Side. RIP, Little J. Our hearts are with those close to Little Jenny Humphrey. Yes, that's right, Little J, Jenny Humphrey. xoxo you know you love me**

"It's true, isn't it?" Eric asked a forlorn Serena who was still in shock seeing Jenny's dead body. It was gruesome, a very graphic scene.

"Yeah, man, she's gone." Nate hugged Serena who started sobbing again.

"First there was Blair and now there's Jenny, did they find who … did it?" Eric asked gently.

"What do you mean Blair? Is she dead as well?" Nate's jaw fell open.

"No, I meant, there was another unfortunate accident." Eric smoothed over.

"Do you think … there's a chance … that … B," Serena hiccupped.

"No, of course not," Nate kissed Serena's temple.

Lily busied herself organising the funeral and Rufus busied himself somewhere else, no one knew where he went and nobody really asked. Everyone was too shell shocked. Nobody could believe Jenny was dead.

…

Chuck quietly closed the door behind him and he walked off. Blair hadn't responded. He had said the words.

If only she had heard them.

…

Jenny wore one of her own designs in her casket and everyone was just glad the whole event was over. Jenny's funeral had finished on a sad note.

Everyone had things they hadn't said.

Dan should've told Jenny about Blair. Jenny could've been an aunt.

Serena should've told Jenny that she never loved Nate and that Jenny could be with Nate.

Lily should've been a better mother.

Rufus had a new song he had written for her. She never got to hear it.

Eleanor Waldorf wanted to promote her to head designer.

Eric should've told her about his new boyfriend.

Nate wanted to sleep with her. Still.

Chuck wanted Blair back. He wanted his scheming partner back.

And he couldn't help but wonder that if in a few months, Blair would be in a casket, being slowly lowered down into a hole. That instead of Lily crying, it'd be Eleanor and Serena, with Nate and himself comforting them.

That instead of feeling empty, Chuck would feel like his heart just got ripped out.

…

After the service, no one spoke and seemed to try and get out of there as fast as possible. Everyone wanted to get the smell of death away from them.

Nate and Serena spent the afternoon and night in bed. They tried to forget and lost themselves in pleasure. But when they woke up, tangled in each other's limbs, the cold truth that Jenny was dead hit them again.

Rufus played his song he wrote for Jenny over and over again. He spent the day and night in sorrow and buried himself in music. There was nothing else he could do.

Lily cried her heart out, again and spent the day drinking.

Chuck sat numbly in the Empire with a scotch. He checked his phone again. He had told the hospital to text him any updates. There was nothing on his phone. In a fit of anger, he threw his phone at the wall. There was a satisfying crash and Chuck decided to go to bed. Alone.

Dan was at Blair's bedside at the hospital again and he spoke and told Blair about the funeral. He told her everything, who cried, who was silent and who had got up and spoken. But he didn't say anything about Chuck.

He was scared. Dan was scared that if he said 'Chuck', Blair would wake up and it would break his heart. He knew that Blair loved Chuck but he didn't want his face rubbed in it.

So he continued talking about everyone else. But there was no flash of recognition, no twitch like in the movies at the names of her friends. He swallowed a lump of disappointment.

Dan picked up Blair's hand and kissed it. "Blair, wake up please."

A knock sounded and Dan jumped. "C-come in," His voice wavered.

A doctor opened the door quietly and shut it behind him quietly. He walked over and glanced at Dan. "You're not Serena or Nate." His voice was disapproving.

"Uh, I'm a friend of Blair's and she might be carrying my child." His child, he marvelled. He could be a father.

"Hmm, fine then. I would also like you to pass on this information to a, uh, Chuck Bass, along with Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. Ms. Waldorf's child is fine. It's starting to move but she isn't far along enough so that we know its gender." The doctor nodded and read over his notes.

Dan waited for more but when it was clear there was none left he nodded. "Thanks, yeah, I can tell them that."

"Thank you." The doctor left without another word and Dan smiled at Blair.

"The child's fine, Blair, we don't have to worry about that." He stroked her silky curls and kissed her forehead, like a mother would to a child.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," He mumbled under his breath. He got up to leave and was stopped by a velvet voice.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Chuck's icy voice still managed to remain like velvet but made him want to shudder.

"Uh, I'm just here to, uh," his eyes flickered around the world and an awkward smile settled on his lips. "Uh, to, see if Blair needed anything." Obviously not settled with his answer, Chuck pushed past him grabbed the railings along Blair's bed.

"So why are you here?" Dan asked almost mindlessly.

"I'm here because my driver was contacted by a good doctor here." His voice was rough and coarse, like he had just woken up. "Blair's child is fine." The last part was added softer. It almost seemed like … Chuck cared.

But was Chuck Bass really capable of caring? His brain told Dan that, yes, he loved Blair but maybe it was his jealousy talking but, he really didn't think Chuck would make a great father.

Chuck suddenly turned to face him and his eyes narrowed. Dan gulped. Did he say the last part out loud?

…

So what if Humphrey thought he would make a bad father? Who the hell was he judge? But what if he turned out exactly like Bart? A taunting voice in his head chuckled. He felt something tighten in his chest at the thought of another child, being subjected to what he had felt in childhood. He never wanted that to happen to anyone.

Maybe it was for the best.

If you love something, you have to let it go.

But Chuck Bass was Chuck Bass. He was selfish and they'd have to kill him to take Blair away from him. He had said the words. She was his.

They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. And no good-doer Humphrey was going to get in between that. So fuelled by his indignant fury, he clenched a fist and drove it into Humphrey's face.

Dan stumbled at the sudden force of Chuck's fist. He never should've slept with Blair, not if it meant suddenly becoming the victim of Chuck Bass, Dan thought wryly.

So he couldn't do anything but jump back on his feet and punch Chuck square in the jaw. Chuck howled, not expecting any retaliation. But he wouldn't give up.

After a few more good punches or at leas, what he thought were good punches, a soft melodic voice interrupted.

"Chuck, what are you doing here? And Humphrey, you're visiting me in hospital." Blair's eyes pierced them both and they couldn't help it when all they wanted to do was a little grovelling.

"Blair, you're awake." Chuck breathed in awe. He stepped closer to her and couldn't help but stroke her chestnut curls.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here Humphrey?" Her voice was accusatory, it was more inquisitive. Maybe sleeping with her gave him some credit, he smiled.

"Hey, Blair, how are you feeling?" He walked over to her bedside. He held her hand and held it tightly, as if not believing she was really awake.

"I'm fine. Do you know about … t-the b-baby?" Blair's eyes grew big and her voice stuttered.

"You overdosed on sleeping pills. Were you trying to kill the baby?" Chuck asked, struggling to keep venom out of his voice. He couldn't anger her, not when she had just woken up.

Blair flinched and his resolve weakened when he saw a single tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I'm so sorry." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand, understand the hell she went through and the pain that she felt.

"You shouldn't have done that. There were other ways. And you've got everyone to support you." Dan added softly.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT. WHAT IF YOU HAD KILLED THE BABY, WOULD YOU HAVE BEEN HAPPY?" Chuck screamed at her. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The Blair he knew never would've done that.

"What's wrong with you man, Blair just woke up." Dan looked at Chuck horrified. What had happened to Chuck? One moment, he was perfectly fine and worried about Blair and now, he was psychopathic to say the least.

"If her attempt had worked, the baby would be dead. She could've murdered a little person. She could've killed herself. But did she care, no; of course she didn't, because she's Blair fucking Waldorf. And all Blair Waldorf cares about is herself and her image." Chuck threw up his hands and stormed out of the room.

Dan sat by Blair's bedside, still stunned. What had happened? What had he missed? He opened his mouth and was about to ask Blair but Blair had fallen asleep.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her lips softly. "I'll be back, Blair."

Blair didn't respond. She couldn't. She wasn't asleep either.

AN: Sorry I'm being annoying again. Review, please (:


End file.
